We All Have Our Secrets
by FlamingToads
Summary: Hermione is sneaking out late at night. Where does she go? Ginny is determined to find out. Surprised can hardly define how Ginny feels. Constant whacking? A naughty school girl? XD Femmeslash warning!


**Ginny notices that Hermione sneaks out in the middle of the night. Where does she go? One day Ginny decides to find this out. Surprised couldn't even describe what she felt when she seen such a scene. Femmeslash. You have been warned. My first so be nice. **

**We All Have Our Secrets**

It was late one night in the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny was laid out on the sofa. She had gotten caught up with her Potions Essay and fell asleep when everyone went to bed. Ginny heard the creak of the stairs and Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She knew it was late. The fire was slowly burning out. Ginny didn't want whomever that came down the stairs notice they had woken her. Ginny closed her eyes but was very suspicious to who would be up. Ginny was lucky enough that the student rolled up her parchment and closed her ink bottle up. Ginny watched, her eyes slit open just enough to notice that it was Hermione. Hermione finished and Ginny watched as Hermione rolled her uniform skirt up making it appear far too short.

Ginny heard the portrait open and then close. Ginny rose from the sofa and looked at the door. Where was she off to? And why would she have her skirt that short? Ginny lay down and watched the clock. As each passing minute passed by Ginny began to worry. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning and Hermione had yet returned to the common room.

Ginny was just about to go looking her when she heard the portrait mumble something. Hermione entered. "That's none of you concern." She must have said to the Fat Lady. Ginny forced her eye closed. She chanced a peak as Hermione climbed the stairs back to her room. Something was obviously going on. Was Hermione meeting someone out in the corridors? Was she meeting a fellow student? Ginny wondered how often Hermione left the dormitories. Ginny couldn't help but snoop. It was not like Hermione sneaking around late at night.

Ginny hurried and got ready the next morning. She rushed to see Hermione. Late at night Hermione must have put her essay somewhere and Ginny couldn't find it. When she entered Hermione was getting dress which was normal. They had changed in front of each other before. This time however Ginny noticed something.

"Give me a sec Gin, I'm almost ready." Hermione said pulling her night shirt over her head.

"Hermione?"Ginny stepped closer. "Are those scratches on your back?" Hermione pull her shirt over her body quickly, not answering Ginny. She put on her shoes and Ginny and Hermione headed to the Great Hall.

"Are you going to tell me how you got those scratches on your back or not?" Ginny whispered as they began to eat.

"It's nothing Gin."

"Nothing would be one. However you have perhaps a dozen, long lines across you back."

"Ginny I know that you are concerned, but for me will you just drop it?" Hermione tried to be as calm as she could. Ginny knew better than to further her questioning. She instead talked about her progress in Charms and Hermione sighted in relief.

Throughout the week Ginny tried to watch Hermione. She was hoping that Hermione would talk to someone that wasn't of Gryffindor House. Ginny knew that if she was meeting with someone, they were not in Gryffindor or Ginny would've heard another leave the common room.

Ginny sat with Luna in the library. Hermione was studying yet again. She sat in the far corner alone. Ginny was waiting for anyone to come talk to her. Hermione had to have a way of scheduling her sneaking out.

Ginny watched for almost a day. No one except Professor McGonagall came to her. Minerva placed her arm gentle on her back giving her a book. Hermione smiled brightly at her favorite teacher. Ginny thought nothing of this. Hermione always was teacher's pet.

Ginny snuck out of her room and looked down to see Hermione just now leaving common room. Ginny hurried and followed, being sure to make as little nose as possible. Ginny watched as Hermione turned the corner. Ginny stayed close enough to not lose her but far enough to not be noticed. Hermione took her sixth turn. Ginny didn't have the slightest clue to where she was going. This was nowhere close to any rooms she knew of. When Ginny peaked down at the next corner Hermione was out of sight. It was a dead end. Ginny pursed her lips.

"So she wants to use secret passages hmm?" Ginny returned to her room taking out parchment and a quill. She wrote across the top of the paper "Dear Fred and George," if anyone knew this castle, it would be the twins. They knew every secret passage and where they came to.

It had been three days since Ginny written the letter. Ginny jumped with excitement as Fred's owl came flying in from the window. It landed on her bed and dropped the letter. Ginny ripped it open. She read the letter over and over again, not sure what to think.

"The knight tapped three times on the armor will lead you right in front Transfiguration room." Ginny read aloud. Why would Hermione leave to go there? Could she just be practicing her Transfiguration in the room? If so then why wear her uniform like a naughty school girl?

Ginny had already left. She didn't want to take a chance and take the secret passage way. She made her way to the Transfiguration room and stayed a far distance away and watched in the darkness. She noticed that there was light coming from the room. Hermione came not to long after her and before walking into the room she shook her head, her hair looking a bit wild. She stepped into the room.

Ginny waited for a moment. She was about to finally figure out why Hermione had been sneaking out. Ginny quickly took Harry's invisibility cloak and wrapped it around her. She opened the door slightly and her mouth flew open in shock.

Hermione was bending over the front desk. Her skirt was lifted up as she reaching over the table with pure enjoyment. Minerva McGonagall, THE Minerva McGonagall, that didn't dare break any school rules and said that any friendship with a student was inappropriate, was dressed in very revealing black robes. She had a slender figure and her breasts were larger then they appeared when she wore those heavy teaching robes. Minerva's hair was down to her waist and she held a whip in her hand. Minerva repeatedly whacked Hermione. Hermione looked as if it was complete bliss. She moaned as Minerva whacked and whacked. The noise echoed in Ginny's ears.

The strict Professor McGonagall and innocent Hermione Granger were lovers? Ginny thought many reasons why this tortured pleasure could be happening. Was it that both simply enjoyed the sweet torment? Were the two having an affair? Ginny's eyes shot back to the scene as Minerva leaned on to Hermione. She moved Hermione's hair from her ear.

"Has someone been a naughty girl?" Ginny had never heard Minerva sound like that. She sounded dark, her voice low and husky. Hermione moaned at her touch.

"Oh yes." Hermione bit her lip. She closed her eyes and was breathing deeply.

"Do you want more?" Minerva nibbled her ear lobe.

"God yes!" Hermione screamed. Minerva grabbed her and spun her around slamming her back on the desk. Hermione received tender kisses down her neck. "Minerva, stop toying with me." Hermione gasped as Minerva entered two fingers inside of her.

Ginny turned scarlet red. She had spent far enough time watching the two. Ginny hurried her way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny would never speak of what she saw. We all have our secrets. Some of which that were to extreme for words. Hermione's secret was certainly one of them.

**THE END! **

**I've dedicated this story to my sister. Mainly because she threatened me to finish it. ^.^ Reviews are wonderful!!!**


End file.
